


Home

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [21]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon Loves Jesus, Desus - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Jesus Loves Daryl Dixon, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Men Crying, Nicknames, Nightmares, Past, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protectiveness, Sweet, Sweet Daryl Dixon, Tenderness, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: A year and eight months in to their relationship. --Paul has a bad night. Worse than in a long time and that he's just been spending tree months on deployment doesn't help; Daryl does.(All of these stories are connected but most of them can easily be read without the rest of the series. This one can too, but if you find that you want more background I would suggest one of the shorter works called Close.)





	Home

How was it possible to get chills that shook his entire body, when feeling trapped in this stuffy heat where he couldn’t breathe? The cover was too heavy but he couldn’t get himself to move it. There would be even colder on the other side and he would be exposed. The cover was the only protection he had against going crazy in the middle of the night.

The main reason that he’d stayed with Stephen was that he was sure that this would happen. The moments where he felt unprotected, alone and scared about the future. He’d trapped himself in a small, dark apartment to get away but he’d never felt more exposed and helpless. Even now in the big bed in this huge house, some nights the feeling came back.

Paul knew the feeling too well by now and if he didn’t wake himself up and found Daryl, he would suffocate in his own misery and could only hope things were better when he woke up again.

Slowly and not lifting the cover he moved himself closer to the middle of the bed. The free fall and the unexpected impact with the floor came as a shock. He sat up and realized that he’d fallen from the bunk in the military dorm tent. Everyone was sleeping and Daryl wasn’t there.

Quickly, he got the cover over his legs again, but his back was cold and chills were building after the shock has left his muscles. Paul’s eyes welled up and he had to swallow to control his breath so him crying wouldn’t wake the others.

He was surrounded by soldiers, in another country and Stephen wasn’t there, but these was the moments where he missed Daryl the most, where he _needed_ him the most.

Warmth touched his lower back and he froze. The hand moved slowly up to the middle of his upper back.

“Rovia. What’s happening.”

Paul was scared to turn around. It was Daryl’s voice, but his mind was already making him feel like hell and this would only be another cruel joke.

“Rovia?” The floor shifted lightly under him, and a heavy arm wrapped it self around his shoulders. Wait… a floor doesn’t give in to movement.

“Poppet. Wake up, you’re dreaming.”

After a deep breath, Paul turned his head and forced his eyes open. It wasn’t hard to see Daryl’s loving but worried eyes through his own tears.

“Dee?”

“Yeah. You’re sitting up sleeping.” Daryl pulled him in to lean against him and brushed the long wild hair away from Paul’s face.

Paul’s body let the warmth from Daryl’s arm spread through it and loosen every tense muscle. His head leaned slowly on Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl pulled the cover all the way around Paul and held him tight.

“Is it the same thing?”

Paul hummed and pushed himself closer to Daryl and took his hand. “Same but… different.”

Daryl took Paul’s chin with two light fingers and turned his face towards himself. “I know. You’re normally awake when this hits you.”

Paul’s eyes burned again and he felt a tear run down his cheek. Daryl smiled and kissed him lightly on his quivering lips.

“C’mere.” Daryl pushed himself against the headboard and pulled Paul up to rest his head on his chest.

He could hear Daryl’s heart beating calmly under his ear. Daryl always knew what to do. He knew that Paul never wanted to talk about it. They could do that the following day, and they would.

It felt like they had done this a hundred times. These nights had been further apart, but he’d had them almost every night when he was stationed. This was the first time after he’d gotten home. It was enough that Daryl was there. Even now; Daryl’s slow breathing, lifting and lowering Paul’s head slightly and the big warm hand rubbing his back. Paul felt safe and warm. He felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you read it through and if you liked it.  
> Also, if you have read more of the series, how do you like it so far?


End file.
